На небесах и на земле
by Petoile
Summary: Рассказ к конкурсу: 100 фиков. Тема 'Смерть'. Дэнни ранен. И его душа оказывается в Чистилище...


Тема: Смерть

Пейринг: Тайссер, намек на HS

Рейтинг: R

Бета: Алена, Simorg

**На небесах и на земле**

- Дэнни, ДЭННИ! – голос Мака доносился как бы издалека. – Черт тебя побери! СКОРУЮ!  
Дэнни оглянулся. Он как бы парил над своим телом, над местом преступления, которое в очередной раз недопроверили патрульные. И преступник выскочил с пистолетом прямо на Дэнни. Он даже не успел среагировать, когда что-то с силой ударило его в грудь. Неожиданно ему стало тяжело дышать, тело перестало ему подчиняться, и он мешком повалился на пол.  
Мак оказался рядом с ним в следующее же мгновение, пытаясь помочь, остановить кровь. А дух Дэнни уже был далеко. Его тянуло куда-то наверх, в светящуюся воронку. Не было ни боли, ни страха. Ничего не было.  
- Так вот что такое жизнь после смерти? – неожиданно подумал он. – Вот черт, а ведь я так мало прожил.  
Неожиданно перед ним возникла темная фигура. Она как бы преградила ему путь наверх. Из-за слепящего света было невозможно увидеть лица. И тут свет как бы переместился и стал менее интенсивным, позволив Дэнни увидеть, кто стоит перед ним.  
- Спид? ТЫ?  
Тимоти Спидл слегка хмыкнул.  
- Нет, не я. Я – это твое представление о хранителе рая…  
Дэнни аж передернулся.  
- Не шути так. Я тебя, конечно, люблю, брат, но ты – охраняющий Врата Рая – это как-то перебор. Не хотелось бы мне увидеть такой Рай, лучше уж сразу в Ад. Там хоть весело будет.  
Тим улыбнулся и крепко обнял Дэнни.  
- Брат!  
- Черт тебя возьми, Спиди. Где я? Где мы?  
Спидл оглянулся.  
- Ну, как бы тебе объяснить… Что-то типа Чистилища. Ты здесь, потому что тебя подстрелили и ты в коме. То есть ты еще не умер, но можешь умереть. Обычно души умерших отсюда забираются либо в Рай, либо в Ад.  
Дэнни от неожиданности сел… на облако. Он все еще никак не мог поверить в случившееся.  
- А ты тогда что здесь делаешь? – оторопело спросил он. – Ты же… Спид, ты же погиб. Эйч рассказал Маку… Ты опять не почистил свой пистолет.  
Тим грустно улыбнулся.  
- Ну ты же меня знаешь… В общем, для меня сделали исключение. Я сказал, что пойду в Рай только вместе с…  
- С кем? – перебил его Дэнни. – Неужели нашлась в мире женщина, способная пробудить в тебе любовь?  
Тим снова улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
- Дэнни… Я… Я люблю Горацио. Я долго этого не мог признать. Боялся. И даже подумать не мог, что и Эйч меня любит. Настолько сильно, что в это невозможно поверить. Ни один из нас не сделал первого шага, и теперь я приговорен ждать. Ждать его здесь.  
Дэнни сидел и безмолвно смотрел на Спидла. Он видел, насколько сильны его чувства к этому человеку, к Эйчу. И казалось просто неправильным, кощунственным перебивать его сейчас.  
- Знаешь, Дэнни. Говорят, любовь слепа. Нет… Это мы слепы. Мы не видим очевидного. Пока не наступит час расплаты за эту слепоту. У тебя, Дэнни, еще есть шанс все исправить. Мне его не предоставили…  
Дэнии непонимающе посмотрел на Тима.  
- Ты о чем?  
В ответ Спидл только поманил Дэнни за собой. Они стали спускаться и неожиданно оказались в больничной палате. Дэнни увидел себя, лежащего на кушетке, опутанного проводами. В этот момент он напомнил сам себе Луи.  
У кровати сидел Мак и что-то говорил. Дэнни вопросительно посмотрел на Спидла – тот кивнул. И Дэнни сделал шаг к Маку.  
- Господи, Дэнни… Не умирай. Я тебя прошу, не умирай. Я не выдержу этого. Ты ведь всегда считал меня сильным. Но нельзя быть настолько сильным. Нельзя пережить смерть двух любимых людей – и не сломаться.  
Повисла тяжелая пауза. Дэнни стоял над Маком и видел, как он плачет. Впервые в жизни Дэнни видел, как Мак Тайлор плачет. Это его просто шокировало.  
- Я люблю тебя, Дэнни… Люблю… Прошу, вернись ко мне… Я знаю, что между нами было множество столкновений, трудностей. Но… но мы справимся с этим. Обязательно справимся. Только вернись… Вернись…  
Дэнни стоял и смотрел на все это, не понимая. Из ступора его вывел голос Тима.  
- Если хочешь вернуться, сделай это сейчас. Связь духа и тела слабеет. Еще чуть-чуть и ты…  
Он не стал продолжать, но Дэнни и так все понял.  
- Я не знаю, как…  
- Просто проснись, - произнес Тим. – Проснись и помни, что ты видел.  
Фигура Спидла начала расплываться, и казалось, Дэнни теряет сознание. Но перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, он успел крикнуть: «Я передам Эйчу, что ты его ждешь!»

Прошло уже двое суток после операции. Врачи, вначале не дававшие никаких положительных прогнозов, констатировали, что пациент вышел из критического состояния. «Оно остается тяжелым», - говорили они, - «не факт, что он очнется».  
Мак все это время не отходил от постели Дэнни, разговаривая с ним. И когда последний луч надежды потух, Дэнни открыл глаза.  
- Мак… - прошептал он.  
Несмотря на то, что он произнес это очень тихо, Мак услышал его. Он подошел к кровати и стал гладить Дэнни по голове.  
- Тихо, Дэнни, тихо. Все хорошо.  
Мак бил озноб, и он никак не мог остановить эту дрожь. Но он стоял рядом с постелью Дэнни, и казалось что огромный камень упал с его плеч.  
- Мак, я ..., - Дэнни попытался сесть, но Мак его удержал.  
- Шшшш... Не надо... Тебе надо набираться сил. Ты… - Тайлор не мог подобрать нужных слов, чтобы выразить все то, что он так долго скрывал.  
- Мак, я люблю тебя, - сказал Дэнни, прежде чем провалить в сон.  
Мак сидел и не мог поверить тому, что только что услышал. Но этот день стал переворотным в их отношениях.

Через неделю Дэнни выписали, прописав постельный режим. Однако в первый же вечер, когда Мак пришел проверить Дэнни, он застал его у компьютера.  
- Какого черта ты тут делаешь! – спросил он.  
Дэнни молчал и что-то усердно печатал. Наконец, он нажал кнопку «Send» и повернулся к Маку.  
- Я передал весточку от одного друга второму.  
Мак не стал спрашивать ничего. Он просто подошел и обнял Дэнни.  
- Пойдем, ты должен отдыхать. И набираться сил.  
Дэнни ничего не сказал, а только обнял Мака в ответ.

Горацио сидел дома и читал, когда раздался сигнал, что пришла новая почта. Он подошел к компьютеру и открыл Outlook.  
Письмо было анонимное, но содержание заставило вздрогнуть:

«Спид просил передать, что он ждет. И он знает о твоих чувствах к нему. Он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Друг».

Горацио посмотрел в окно и увидел падающую звезду. И впервые за долгое время в его глазах зажглась надежда.


End file.
